


Привет:)

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Haikyuu!! String Fest [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: на заявку:23. Цукишима/Хината. Влюбиться против воли(соблюдена буква, а не дух)





	Привет:)

Цукишима и Хината встречались со второго курса. Об этом все знали, потому что однажды эти двое забыли запереть раздевалку изнутри, и с тех пор вся команда приобрела привычку стучать прежде, чем врываться в любое тихое помещение спортзала. Цукишима кривился, Хината смущался и заверял, что больше они ни-ни в общественных местах, но команда все равно на всякий случай стучала.

Ямагучи знал об их отношениях лучше всех. Эта драма разворачивалась прямо на его глазах, только успевай попкорн жевать: Цукишима все сильнее оттаивал, Хината все больше смелел, и под конец было даже смешно наблюдать, как эти двое ходят кругами, словно нерешительные коты. Ямагучи с удовольствием поддевал Цукишиму и покорно выслушивал неловкие признания Хинаты, когда тому надо было выговориться, но в целом не лез. Их отношения, пусть сами разбираются, и неважно, что зрители уже готовы пихать их в спины, лишь бы сошлись. Ямагучи не единственный, кто наблюдал цирк в первом ряду. Кагеяме было глубоко фиолетово, что творится между сокомандниками, пока они нормально играют, зато Ячи с живейшим участием слушала Цукишиму и утешала по мере сил. Ямагучи сначала даже обижался немного, что друг со своими переживаниями ходит к ней, но потом остыл. Если Цукишиме проще говорить о влюбленности с девушкой — пусть, лишь бы ему было комфортно. И потом, слушать сразу двоих Ямагучи, пожалуй, не смог бы. Ему Хинаты хватало выше маковки.

Поначалу.

Они сошлись резко и внезапно — неожиданно, кажется, даже для самих себя. Ямагучи этот момент как-то пропустил и весьма удивился, когда в один прекрасный день Цукишима и Хината просто взяли и ушли с тренировки вместе, не дожидаясь команду. Потом так уже не делали, проводили с командой вечер и лишь потом уходили вдвоем, и вроде все стало как в старые добрые времена, а потом Ямагучи обнаружил, что скучает.

Только не по Цукишиме.

Они по-прежнему оставались лучшими друзьями, хоть и стали проводить вместе чуть меньше времени. Ямагучи все понимал, к тому же, за время учебы у него появилось достаточно приятелей в параллели, чтобы не чувствовать себя брошенным из-за пары-тройки одиноких обедов в неделю.

А вот по долгим задушевным разговорам с Хинатой Ямагучи очень скучал.

Они ведь не обязательно обсуждали Цукишиму. Чем дальше, тем сложнее Ямагучи было слушать излияния про лучшего друга — зная, что он тоже влюблен, но не имея возможности сказать. И Ямагучи стал отвлекать Хинату, переводить темы, переключать его внимание. Так и вышло, что они часто болтали обо всем понемногу, и вечера Ямагучи были полны тихого скрипа велосипедных колес по асфальту, а телефон ломился от сообщений на самые неожиданные темы.

В последнем была длинная очередь скобочек и двадцать восклицательных знаков — Ямагучи зачем-то считал.

Матово мерцал дисплей, качался дурацкий белок — дешевая яркая побрякушка, которую Хината забыл у Ямагучи дома и потом отмахнулся "Оставь себе!". Ямагучи зачем-то оставил, даже на телефон прицепил.

Надо было насторожиться еще тогда, но кто же знал.

Ямагучи смотрел на дату сообщения — двадцатое февраля. Шел конец мая, а новых сообщений от Хинаты все не было. Ямагучи, наверное, мог бы написать сам, но он привык, что пишет всегда Хината, и теперь не знал, как начать и о чем писать.

И стоит ли вообще?

Хината занят. Он совершенно точно никуда не денется от Цукки, да и лезть в отношения лучшего друга — одна из худших идей, которую вообще можно придумать.

Но что делать, если скучаешь? Просто забыть несколько месяцев общения? Вычеркнуть из жизни, резко отмотать назад и пытаться начать с того места, до которого все пошло наперекосяк?

Ямагучи так не умел.

И, сгорая от стыда и нетерпения, выбил на клавиатуре короткое: "Привет:)".


End file.
